Love Within Three
by alyssaacupo
Summary: It's Olivia Mazzeo's first day working as WWE's newest Diva. As Olivia quickly climbs to the top of the Division, she gets attention of three groups, how will this play out for Olivia? Will she find love within those three groups, or will the search of romance be Olivia's downfall? Rated T for now, but might have M rated sections within chapters later.
1. Hello All My Readers

Hey guys! Okay so this is my first story and I'm like really nervous that you guys will hate it, but I am so open to constructive criticism and I want to hear your feedback. Please no negative feedback, don't be that fanifc hater. This probably won't be a very good fanfiction, just saying. This will probably be a love quartet? I don't know the name of it but its going to include three people and my OC, Olivia Mazzeo. There is most likely going to be cursing, violence, and of course Rated R scenes(No I am not talking about Edge). I am just hoping for this fanfiction to be done maybe by the end of September and I will try my hardest to post every Monday night. I hope you guys enjoy this and read at your own risk. REMINDER: give feedback/criticism, I will probably post my first chapter tomorrow and finally Dean, Seth, and Roman are mine. Bye guys!


	2. Chapter One: The Introduction

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction except for my OC, Olivia, although I wouldn't mind owning those wrestlers tehe. All brands that are used in this story belong to their respective owners. And now I present to you, my very first crappy chapter of Love Within Three.

 **~Love Within Three~**

 **~Chapter One~**

Isn't it funny how 9 people can make somebody's life a living hell in a matter of moments. That's what I'm dealing with right now, 9 jackasses trying to convince me that their way of life in the WWE is the "right way." Well I only have 2 words for them: Fuck you.

 _Two months earlier_

"Hey mom, um I don't know how to explain this but… uh I miss you I guess, I know that… that you don't want to talk to me after everything with um Jerry. But mom, all I want to tell you is that I do love you and I never meant for anything to happen the way it did. Um call me back… I guess. Uh bye."

I shut off my phone and I continue to walk down the hallways, passing by crew members and wrestlers who give me odd looks. I know that my mom will never talk to me again, but hey its worth a try to get in contact with her. My phone start to buzz as I text my best friend Jessie telling her about my trip here. Knowing me and how easily I injure myself, my foot connects with a wall and a sting runs up my body

"Fuck that hurt."

Turning my attention away from my phone, I look up at the door and see the sign "Vincent K. McMahon."

"Guess who finally made it here without asking for help. Yippee me." If you couldn't tell already, every word that comes out of my mouth is filled of sarcasm.

Anyways back to my fucked up family. My mother was a very persistent woman and didn't take shit from anyone, and I admired her because of it, but a bunch of problems started occurring because of that trait and I soon found my mother repulsing. It was just for anything- if she didn't properly fold the clothes or turn on the dishwasher to the correct setting- I despised her for everything, and she made it clear that she hated me too. I was going to move out of the house, but my little brother, Jerry, got diagnosed with Cancer; so I stayed, well I was forced to. My mom made me look over our dog and that was my only job- to be a babysitter. Yes I know it wasn't the best job, but hey, my mom still paid me money to watch our fucking dumb German Shepherd, Dozer. Dozer was my only friend in the house. But hey, I guess that's what I get for being a jackass to my family when Jerry died. Yes, surprise surprise- Jerry died, but my mother blames it on me, when it was the fucking dumbass doctor that killed him. I just hate how everybody accuses me if anything goes wrong because of my bad past, yes I dabbled with drugs and did shit I wasn't supposed to, but I haven't used them in five years and my record has been clean with the cops since then, so what's the big deal? But that's why I'm here, in the WWE, to prove that I can be just as tough as anybody else even though I don't look like it. My name is Olivia Mazzeo and my mission is to make the Divas Division great again, and you can believe that.

WOAH! So that was chapter one of my very crappy fanfiction (that's what I'm going to call it now) Did you guys see what I did there with the whole believe that thing. mwahaha I'm evil. I could not wait to post this chapter, so that's why I'm publishing this at 3 in the morning. Next chapter Olivia is going to meet three SHIELDed off men. HAHA get it. Okay bye my viewers!


	3. Chapter Two: Meeting The SHIELD

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction except for my OC, Olivia, although I wouldn't mind owning those wrestlers tehe. All brands that are used in this story belong to their respective owners.  
Authors Note: WOW GUYS! I already have over 200 views already! Thank you for everyone who read this fanfiction, it means a lot3 So like I said before I will try to post every Monday, reviews and critics are very much appreciated, and now I present to you guys my very crappy fanfiction.

 **~Love Within Three~**

 **~Chapter 2~**

Collecting the courage to knock on the door, I manage to lift my hand up and knock.

"Come in… Unless your Stephanie, then I'm on a lunch break, come back never." A voice says through the door. Walking in I see Vincent McMahon typing (well more like slamming down furiously on the keyboard) at his computer.

"OH, YOU WANNA CUT IN FRONT OF ME MARIO, WELL GUESS WHAT, YOU'RE FIRED! OH, YOU TOO PRINCESS PEACH YOU'RE FIRED TOO!" Vince screams (I don't know why but I picture Vince being a Mario Kart gamer). I clear my throat and Vince snaps his head up.

"Oh, well hello Miss Mazzeo, I did not expect for you to come in on time. Most of our new talent gets lost and is late about thirty minutes. I'm so sorry for the yelling. I just-uh get carried away sometimes when I play this game." Vince sheepishly says. He stands up and holds out his hand to shake, which I do, and we both sit. Vince stares at me for a moment then starts up his speech.

"We take our work here very seriously. This is a family friendly working environment and we do not take injuries to our employees lightly. Now we have looked at your record and we have seen some.. violent altercations with your fellow employees. We obviously do not know the severity of the situation or whether it was scripted or not, but here you will be suspended or fired indefinitely for an action like that without the fight being approved. Any comments or questions before I continue?" Vince questions. I shake my head no. "Okay good, so now along with your record of your fights backstage we have also seen your record of wins to loses and may we say that we are impressed with a record of 48 wins to 2 loses. Now with the videos that we have seen we assumed that you were a heel?" Vince questions.

"Yes sir, mainly everyone there played heel, but I was one of the main heels on that roster." I respond back confidently.

"Okay great! So we want you to keep that mean streak in you and make you a heel, you will debut at Night of Champions against our Divas Champion Layla. The match is scheduled for the Divas Championship and as of right now we do not have a script for that match yet, which also means that we did not determine a winner. Now for the time being you and Layla will just have to come up with your own match, make sure you pull out some of your indie moves and bring life back to the Divas Division. We NEED something new, and you are our best shot right now. So before I let you go do you have any final questions? And PLEASE do not ask where the Superstars change." Vince stresses. I think of everything he has told me so far and only one question comes up in my head.

"Yes sir, there is only one question I have. Where do I get my outfit designed and everything? I swear to God if you tell me that my debut outfit is some skimpy ass swimsuit that I am going to be forced to compete in like every other Diva I might actually flip over this desk." I state seriously. Vince chuckles and just shakes his head. He stands up, walks over to the door, and turns to look at me.

"If you go down the hall and make two rights that's the Divas locker room, Layla and some other Divas will be down there for your welcoming, fair warning; stay away from AJ when she's angry or when she is completely calm and silent. Good luck on your debut and I hope to see great progress come from you." And with that Vince opens the door and ushers me out of the room with no answer. Slamming the door shut I turn around and start heading down the hallway slightly frustrated, but not before I notice three men dressed up in SWAT clothing sitting on the metal crates whispering to each other. Farthest away a well built man with long black hair and a Samoan sleeve notices me first. He leans over and points in my direction to two men, one with multi colored hair and the other with curly dirty blonde hair. All at once their eyes seem to lock onto me and I feel mesmerized for a moment, until I see more Superstars and Divas are filing in the building. I start walking down the hallway with the three men's gazes on me and I think about turning around to introduce myself but I run right into a wall… with arms. I look up and see a huge bald headed man snarling at me.

"Feed. Me. More." The man yells in my face.

"Umm.. What the fuck?" I sassily snap back at him. His face turns a darker shade of red and his veins pop out of his forehead.

"Feed. Me. MORE! FEED. ME. MORE. FEED! ME! MORE!" The man screams at me. His screaming only increases my frustration and I snap.

"Listen bitch, I just got here. I don't fucking know where the hell anything is so if you are looking for fucking food go find it yourself. Actually you don't even need to fucking eat you're already as fat as they come, who the fuck do you think you are? Coming up to me having more rolls than a fucking bakery you barbaric fucking idiot. So I suggest you get the hell out of my face before I fucking make you wish you were with your cavemen piece of shit family." I snap at him, my breath a little shaky. The man just shakes his head and corners me to the wall. I start to shake a little as fear slices through my body while the man continues to scream in my face. The three SWAT men stand up and rush over to my side and pull the man, who I called a barbaric fucking idiot, away.

"You stay the fuck away from her you hear me Ryback? If you even think about laying one hand on her we will make your life a living hell. Now get the fuck away from her. NOW!" The dirty blonde yells. The barbaric fucking idiot, now known as Ryback, sprints away without even looking back. Dirty blonde looks at me from head to toe then smirks. It's silent for a moment until I decide to initiate the first move.

"Thank you, uh my name is Olivia Mazzeo, but everyone calls me Liv." I introduce, my voice a little shaky. The three men look at each other then stick out their hands for me to shake, which I do hesitantly. They are all very well built and handsome, but like many of the men that I encountered, they are probably married or dating someone. Dirty blonde starts checking me out and makes a low grunt of appreciation in the back of his throat.

 _Okay so maybe dirty blonde isn't taken or else he wouldn't have made that noise, ugh why the fuck are they so hot._ I think to myself. All three men stare for a moment, lightly chuckle as if they knew what I was thinking, and dirty blonde continues the conversation.

"Your welcome pretty lady, my name is Dean Ambrose and these are my stalemates, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, and we are the SHIELD. I'm guessing you are a newbie here?" Dirty blonde, I mean Dean, asks me.

"Hello guys, and you are correct I am new here, I mean you probably heard me voice that out to that dickface Ryback." I chuckle.

"Yea we heard all of that and my my you have the mouth of a truck driver, not to lie I am impressed by your wide range of vocabulary." Dean states. The guys smirk at my red face. "But that's okay with me, because I have just as bad as a mouth as you. I hope we get to be in a storyline together because boys I think we just met our first ally that is a Diva." Roman, Seth, and Dean lean against the wall and were about to ask me another question when a crew member appears next to us.

"SHIELD promo in five." Seth was the first to stand and started to walk down the hallway. Roman follows suit and left Dean behind to talk to me. Dean slowly cocks his head to the right, checks me out one more time, smirks, then walks away. As I walk the opposite way I barely hear it, but I catch the words before they fade out.

"Damn, she's one hot Diva."

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?! I definitely like the length of this chapter so I might try and keep it this length for most chapter. Who else is excited for the WWE Draft because I know I am. I just can't wait for the return of Roman ugh I literally love him so much haha. NEXT CHAPTER: Olivia meets some of the Divas, and also gets into some trouble, but a certain Viper helps her out *wink wink.* Alright well I'll see you next Monday, stay tuned for chapter three of my very crappy fanfiction!


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys I know I just started this story but I need to take a break for a week. My family's closest friend just died and I just don't have the will to write anything right now. I promise to you guys that I will not delay the chapters any longer, but he has been there for my family ever since my mom and him started working together, I'm so sorry that I can't publish my chapter but I just don't have the energy to get creative right now. This break will only be for a week and I promise that I will post right when Monday comes. Once again I'm very sorry and I hope you guys understand. ~Alyssa


End file.
